1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical tomographic image generating apparatus and an optical tomographic image generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, practical imaging apparatuses using optical coherence tomography (OCT) utilize interference of low-coherence light are in use. These apparatuses (hereinafter also referred to as an OCT apparatus) can obtain tomographic images with a depth resolution of several micrometers, enabling provision of high-resolution tomographic images of objects.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-237238 discloses an optical image measurement apparatus for enhancing the image quality of the formed images. This apparatus forms a plurality of tomographic images of the fundus of an eye, and stores the formed images. Then, the optical image measurement apparatus performs an arithmetic operation using one of the tomographic images and the tomographic images adjacent thereto, thus enabling the formation of another tomographic image. Consequently, the image quality of formed images can be enhanced.